


addicted

by hojoonahaf



Series: two dragons (more like mom and dad) [1]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, hah it's not fluff for a change, they make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonahaf/pseuds/hojoonahaf
Summary: demon au ; the one in which p-goon kills demons and sangdo is one





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (hojoonahaf.tumblr.com)  
> hope you like c:

Sehyuk had downed his third drink when the guy with the strange eyes finally approached him. It always surprised him how, up close, he was even hotter than from afar, with his dark hair and that smirk he’d been showing since Sehyuk had started flirting with him almost half an hour ago.  
Sehyuk rose from his barstool before Sangdo could ask, following him onto the dance floor that was full of drunk people grinding against each other. Not exactly the best atmosphere, but neither of them minded much since here was the only place they could meet up from time to time.

Sando’s arms were all around him within seconds after they’d disappeared in the crowd, pressing them close together as they danced, Sehyuk only half-heartedly moving along to the dull beat of the music. He was here for something else, after all.  
So he went straight to kissing, enjoying how the other leaned into him immediately, not even seeming surprised.  
This was the best part and today it was even better than usual because they hadn’t seen each other in almost a month. Times were dangerous and they both knew that this little affair could have consequences. In a way, both of them were monsters. When they were together they were just lovers.

Sehyuk wasn’t sure how long they’d been making out when the other pulled away, lips swollen, his purple eyes filled with lust.  
It was an invitation and Sehyuk, who had giving up trying to resist, took it.

As they walked upstairs, their hands linked, Sehyuk thought that he really, really had to kill Sangdo this time. As they entered the tiny motel room with the huge bed taking up almost all of the space, he thought that he would do it next time, or maybe the time after that. As Sangdo pushed him onto the sheets, reconnecting their lips, he stopped thinking altogether.  
It was easy like this, forgetting about everything, just concentrating on the pleasure and the way Sangdo felt underneath him, how mundane he was without even being human. Sehyuk loved it. He also hated it a little, but not right now, not when everything was so  _good._

“You didn’t kill me.”, Sangdo told him later, his breath warm on Sehyuk’s shoulder as they lay there.   
Sehyuk didn’t reply, not knowing whether to say  _“I will someday”_  or  _“I need you”_.


End file.
